Beautiful Goodbye
by How You Been
Summary: Lily has died, killing Voldemort in the process. James, Severus and the boys are saying their farewell at her funeral. This is an AU story. I don't own the song!


**A.N: This is a story I wrote on holiday just to pass the time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor the song _Beautiful Goodbye _by Maroon 5**

* * *

><p>A one year old boy cried in his cot, his cries in order to wake his mother who had fallen to the ground wrapped in a horribly beautiful green.<p>

Curiosity filled the boy as he waddled over from the far away place in his crib, his legs unstable and shaky. Looking at his mother the boy wailed and screeched for someone to comfort him and protect his from the morbid air that had encased the room.

Thudding of frantic footsteps bounding toward the nursery filled the eerie, daunting silence.

A man scooped the boy into his arms, softly saying "It's alright Harry, it's okay, we're fine and safe, your mother made sure of that." Pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek the man carried him out of the room and away from his mothers body.

* * *

><p>"We are gathered here today to celebrate and commemorate the life of Lily Marie Potter née Evans. She died protecting her husband and son, vanquishing Voldemort in the process. Lily Potter will be missed dearly and the sympathy and gratitude of the entire wizarding world goes to Lily and her family for this sacrifice. May we please have a moment of silence for Lily." The priest spoke.<p>

The body was due to be buried in mere minutes but three males in the gathered would never be ready to say goodbye.

"Thank you for that moment of silence. Lily Potter was a mother, a wife, a sister, a daughter and a friend, she will be missed by all, especially by five males, all of whom are with us today. Harry Potter, her son who will only hear stories about his mother, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, loyal and loving friends who have been there for her through thick and thin, James Potter, her widowed husband that loved her from first sight and finally Severus Snape, one of her first friends that remained in her life as a constant best friend and unrelated brother. James, Severus, Remus and Sirius have requested to sing a song for the dearly departed." The priest finished.

James handed over Harry to his crying mother, Dorea Potter, tears silently streaming done his cheeks. Sirius grabbed an acoustic guitar and walked over to the grave sitting in the chair that was provided by Remus.

"This is called Beautiful Goodbye" Severus announced.

"_I count the ways I let you down_

_On my fingers and toes but I'm running out_" James sung.

James pictured Lily in his mind, remembering the pranks he pulled and how disappointed she would get when he made a massive mistake. Tears ran down his cheeks, the last time he let her down vividly playing in his mind; Lily dying when he promised to protect her.

**_Flashback_**

**_"Lily, I love you and I promise that I will always be there for you, to help you, watch you and protect you. You are the most amazing person I have met and I would do anything for you so Lily Marie Evans will you please change your last name to potter and say you'll marry me?" James potter asked from one knee._**

**_Everyone who was present in the Great Hall held their breath with anticipation, eagerly and curiously waiting for a response._**

**_"Lily I promise I will do whatever is in my power to have you happy and safe, I love you and I will always protect you, even if it is just from the spiders that your scared of" James chuckled as Lily tried to defend herself by saying that it was a big spider in front of the entire Gryffindor common room._**

**_"I will do what I can to protect you and Harry, love." James said determinably in Dumbledore's office having just received the worse possible news ever._**

**_End flashback_**

"_Clever words can't help me now_" Sung Sirius.

All the witty words he used to get out of detention in Hogwarts replayed in his mind; the words he said to Lily, the girl who had become a little sister to him.

"_I grip you tight but your slipping out_" Sang all the boys wishing that they could keep Lily with them.

"_And I remember your eyes were so bright_"

The sparkling emerald eyes of Lily Potter appeared in everyone's mind, so full of life and hope and not the empty void that they presently held.

"_When I first met you, so in love that night_"

The first glimpse of Lily Evans flashed through James's mind, that evening when she was sorted into Gryffindor with him it was decided, he loved her.

**_Flashback_**

**_Straight fiery red hair whipped around in the wind, almond shaped, emerald eyes peered around searching for someone._**

**_"Severus!" Her voice exclaimed, caring a melodious sound that had enraptured a scrawny eleven year old boy, their eyes connected for a second and he feel deep into the pools of emerald he saw._**

**_James sauntered over to the striking girl who had captured his attention. "James Potter at your service…" leaving an obvious space for her to supply her name._**

**_"Lily Evans, pleasure to meet you James" she said offering him a shy smile; she felt it to._**

**_"Better be… GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat roared._**

**_Lily Evans, the newest Gryffindor skipped to the loudest table who happily and proudly welcomed their new lion cub._**

**_'Beautiful and courageous' James thought, 'she's perfect, I think I'm in love'._**

**_End flashback_**

"_And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight_

_And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry_"

It wasn't often that Lily cried but all the boys had seen it, she was still perfection.

"_Beautiful goodbye_" James and Severus sung.

"_bye-bye, bye-bye_" Sirius and Remus carolled softly saying their goodbyes to Lily.

"_It's dripping form your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_Your beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_Oh yeah_"

Tears were rolling down the faces of the crowd.

"_When did the rain become a storm?_

_When did the clouds begin to form?_" Remus sang, thinking of the plan Lily had executed to defeat Voldemort and save her life, what was wrong with going to hide? What changed her mind?

**_Flashback_**

**_"Remus! Remus!" Lily called excitedly as she raced in her heavily pregnant body to the lycan._**

**_"Lily, you know you should be resting. Healer's orders, remember?" Remus scolded, Lily started to look sheepish, so he continued " You came here for something, do you want to tell me what?"_**

**_" I found a solution, a way to kill Voldemort! Look!" Lily said shoving pieces of paper at Remus, who spent minutes looking over the papers._**

**_"Lily, this is incredibly dangerous, you could die by doing this! I won't allow you to do this, think of all the risks, what about your baby Harry and what would James do without you? You are his everything. What about Sev, Sirius and myself? We can't live with out you Lils." Lupin announced._**

**_"Just forget about it then, I won't do it." Lily said after pondering the scenarios._**

**_End flashback_**

"_Yeah, we got knocked off course by a natural force_

_And we'll be swimming when it's gone_

_And I remember your eyes were so bright_

_When I first met you, so in love that night_"

The audience remembered an enamoured first year, eleven year old James Potter and how he was instantly taken with Lily.

"_And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight_

_And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry_

_Beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_Your beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_Oh yea_"

Severus took a deep breath before his solo.

"_All the pain you tried to hide_

_Shows through your mascara lines_

_As they stream down from your eyes_"

**_Flashback_**

**_"Sev, I don't know if I can do it." Lily said uncertainly, her voice quavering._**

**_The wizard merely shook his head in response, knowing that the witch wanted to keep talking._**

**_"I mean I love him, he loves me, so why not get married, but so many things could go wrong. I don't know Sev, help me... Please" Lily begged._**

**_Severus turned to face his best friend and sister in all but blood, "Look Lily, you love him, he loves you. He would do anything for you and you would do anything for him. You are both disgustingly in love with each other just get married, God dam it!"_**

**_"Sev it's a date not a marriage proposal, calm the farm." Lily grinned feeling less nervous than before._**

**_End flashback_**

"_And let them go, let them fly_

_Holding back won't turn back time_

_Believe me, I've tried_" James continued meaning every word he uttered, how he wished he could turn back time to have Lily back in his arms.

"_Your eyes were so bright_

_And I remember your eyes were so bright_

_And I remember your eyes were so bright_

_When I first met you, how in love were we that night?_

_And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight_

_And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry"_

James looked upwards, as if he was seeing Lily and gathering all the courage to say goodbye to her.

"_Beautiful goodbye_" The boys sang together.

"_Bye-bye, bye-bye_" The mourners chanted softly.

"_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_Your beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_Yeah_

_Beau... Oh, oh yeah_

_Hey, oh_"

The strumming of the guitar stopped as everyone stayed in a still silence, grief ran through and settled in.

"I love you Lily, I always will. I promise to raise Harry right. We'll see you one day." James said looking to the sky.


End file.
